Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to the field of a mounting apparatus for an electronic device. More specifically, a mounting apparatus for an electronic device located in a vehicle, which allows the electronic device to be selectively mounted in a number of positions and which can be raised, lowered, or tilted by the use of one handle.
The use of electronic devices in vehicles has gained increasing popularity in the past decade. For example, cellular phones are being used in vehicles and elsewhere. It is routine to observe a person using a cellular phone while driving a vehicle. Cellular phones are either mobile or capable of being attached to the vehicle by some type of mounting apparatus. The mounting of the electronic device is advantageous in that it provides a stable support for the electronic device and eliminates the chance that it will be misplaced or lost within the vehicle.
The current state of the art in mounting portable devices within vehicles presents a number of limitations. First, it is very difficult to mount a portable device in a vehicle in a place where the display of the device can be easily seen and accessed by the user. Typically, electronic devices are mounted on the dashboard of vehicles. Because there are a substantial number of dashboard configurations that currently exist, as well as varying driver and passenger heights, it would be very difficult to create a non-adjustable or rigid mounting apparatus that would provide the necessary positioning for the electronic device to allow the user to see the display and access the device. Therefore, there is a need for a mounting apparatus that provides multipositional capabilities to adapt to different dash configurations, to allow the user to see the display, and allow easy access to the electronic device.
Secondly, the existence of numerous types of dashboard configurations creates a need for a mounting apparatus capable of adjusting to may different positions. Typically, there are many different knobs and pivot joints that need to be manipulated when changing the position of a mounting apparatus. In order to simplify the adjustment process, there is a need for a simplified mechanism for adjusting the mounting apparatus to a user selected position.
Accordingly, a mounting apparatus is needed that can be used to mount a portable electronic device within a vehicle that is capable of pivotal and translational adjustment that will enable the user to easily view and access the electronic device. Further, a mounting apparatus is needed that provides for a simplified mechanism that adjusts the position of the electronic device within a vehicle. The primary objective of this invention is to meet these needs.
The present invention comprises an apparatus for positioning an electronic device with respect to a surface. The apparatus includes a cradle adapted to be releasably secured to the electronic device having a front and back side. The apparatus also includes a support adapted to be mounted to a surface. The apparatus has a connector that has a first and second end. The first end of the connector is slidably connected to the cradle wherein the cradle is adapted to move along its longitudinal axis. A pin pivotally couples the second end of the connector to the support. A user can selectively adjust the longitudinal and pivotal position of the cradle by grasping a handle located on the end of the pin and moving the cradle to a desired position. A user can fix the position of the cradle by turning the handle located on the pin thereby engaging the locking mechanism located on the connector and support.
Additional objects of invention, together with the advantages and novel features appurtenant thereto, will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned from the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means and instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.